Playback
|year=1981 |position=18th |points=9 |previous=Um grande, grande amor |next=Bem bom }} Playback was the Portuguese entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1981 in Dublin performed by Carlos Paião. The performance was best remembered for the antics of the backing singers, who wore plastic boiler suits and on some occasions stuck their microphones in their ears. It was performed 15th on the night following United Kingdom and preceding Belgium. At the close of voting, it finished in 18th place with 9 points. Lyrics |-| Portuguese= Podes não saber cantar nem sequer assobiar Com certeza que não vais desafinar Em play-back, em play-back, em play-back Só precisas de acertar, não tem nada que enganar E assim mesmo sem cantar, vais encantar Em play-back, em play-back, em play-back Põe o microfone à frente muito disfarçadamente Vai sorrindo que é p'rá gente lá presente não notar Em play-back, tu és alguém Mesmo afónico cantas bem Em play-back, a fazer play-back, e vivó play-back Hás-de sempre cantar Em play-back, respirar p'ra quê? Quem não sabe também não vê Em play-back, a fazer play-back, e vivó play-back Dá p'ra toda uma soirée Podes não saber cantar nem sequer assobiar Com certeza que não vais desafinar Em play-back, em play-back, em play-back Só precisas de acertar, não tem nada que enganar E assim mesmo sem cantar, vais encantar Em play-back, em play-back, em play-back Abre a boca, fecha a boca Não te enganes, não te esganes Vais ter uma apoteose, põe-te em pose p'ra agradar Em play-back, é que tu és bom A cantar sem fugir do tom Em play-back, a fazer play-back, e vivó play-back Hás-de sempre cantar Com play-back até pedem bis "Mas decerto", dirás feliz Em play-back, a fazer play-back, e vivó play-back Agradeces e sorris Podes não saber cantar nem sequer assobiar Com certeza que não vais desafinar Em play-back, em play-back, em play-back Só precisas de acertar, não tem nada que enganar E assim mesmo sem cantar, vais encantar Em play-back, em play-back, em play-back Em play-back, em play-back, em play-back Em play-back, em play-back, em play-back |-| Translation= Maybe you don't know how to sing or even how to whistle But you won't sing out of tune for sure In playback, in playback, in playback You just have to get it right, there's nothing to it And even without singing, you're going to enchant In playback, in playback, in playback Put the microphone in front of you, it's very disguisingly Smile, so the people won't notice it In playback, you're someone Even aphonic, you sing in tune In playback, miming, long live playback You'll always sing In playback why bother to breathe? Those who don't know it, won't see it In playback, miming, long live playback It's for a whole evening Maybe you don't know how to sing or even how to whistle But you won't sing out of tune for sure In playback, in playback, in playback You just have to get it right, there's nothing to it And even without singing, you're going to enchant In playback, in playback, in playback Open your mouth, close your mouth Don't make mistakes, don't stop breathing You're going to be worshipped, perform to delight In playback, you sing in tune Singing without missing the notes In playback, miming, long live playback You'll always sing With playback, they even ask for an encore "But of course", you'll say happily In playback, miming, long live playback You thank and smile Maybe you don't know how to sing or even how to whistle But you won't sing out of tune for sure In playback, in playback, in playback You just have to get it right, there's nothing to it And even without singing, you're going to enchant In playback, in playback, in playback In playback, in playback, in playback In playback, in playback, in playback Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1981 Category:20th Century Eurovision